Cream Cheese and Sour Puffs
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: Lol, completely insane, Eiko confess her love? would he be there? Or is a certain someone trying to eat the author? Find out by reading, ahh! Help! Run away!


Cream Cheese and Sour Puffs  
  
A/N: Hilo, yea, a very odd little title indeed, dunno where I got the idea. This story is gonna be very weird, you've been warned. This story is, of course, completely made up, created from being way too bored. Parody time! PlZ R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eiko: *sings* I LUV you! You make me feel this way! Oh when we part! Here in my heart!  
  
Vivi: Y-You talking to m-m-me?  
  
Eiko: No cry baby! To Zidane! ZIDANE!  
  
Amarant: Well, he's not here.  
  
Eiko: Whaddyameanhe'snothere?!  
  
Amarant: I hate kids.  
  
Merril25: Tell me about it. I have a kid bro.  
  
Eiko: Who de hell are you?!  
  
Merril25: Shut up brat, I' the author.  
  
Tseiner: I salute to you *salutes*  
  
Merril25: Why thanQ ^_^  
  
Freya: Why are you here?  
  
Merril25: Cause I wanna be, ALRIGHT?  
  
Vivi: You're a wanna be?  
  
Merril25: What?! I feel insulted! *pouts*  
  
Quina: Me eats.  
  
Merril25: Aaaaaaahhhhh!! Help me!  
  
* Quina chases the author, trying to eat her*  
  
Zidane: Hey, who's that Quina's chasing?  
  
Amarant: The author.  
  
Zidane: I see. And why is Quina chasing her?  
  
Amarant: *shruggs* Hell, like I'm suppose to know.  
  
Garnet: Hello everyone.  
  
Steiner: Princess! I-I-I mean, Queen Garnet! What you doing here?  
  
Garnet: Um, well, I came with Zidane of course.  
  
Vivi: Shouldn't we stop Quina? * looks at Merril screaming and Quina following close behind*  
  
Zidane: Eh, perhaps.  
  
Merril25: You stupid monkey boy! Help! Not perhaps! Help!  
  
Eiko: How dare you!  
  
* Eiko leaps at Merril25, Merril25 dodges Eiko, Quina grabs Eiko instead of Merril25 and starts licking Eiko*  
  
Eiko: Eeeeeeekkkk! Save me!!  
  
Merril25: Mwhahahaha!! That's what you get for not helping me!! Mwhahahaha!!  
  
* Quina cocks head, still licking Eiko*  
  
Quina: Children good. Me eats.  
  
Merril25: Nooooo! I'm not a child! I'm 14 already! Almost 15! You CANNOT eat me!  
  
Quina: I eats.  
  
* Quina starts to chase Merril25 again*  
  
Garnet: What is the point of this fanfic?  
  
Zidane: I have no idea.  
  
Steiner: Insanity of those writing fanfics about us.  
  
Merril25: *pops in* So true. Yikes! * starts running again*  
  
Quina: I eats! I eats!  
  
Freya: *sighs* s/he just can't get over food.  
  
Amarant: I agree. But why the author and the brat?  
  
Eiko: *screams* Aaahhh!! You're drooling on me!!  
  
Merril25: Na na na !! You can't catch me!!  
  
Quina: No run! Me eat!  
  
Freya: I think your question has been answered.  
  
Amarant: * anime sweatdrop* Yup.  
  
Vivi: I thought this waz a parody.  
  
Zidane: Lol, a parody of stupidity and lameness of the author.  
  
Merril25: *pops in again* Hey! * sees Quina running over, Eiko at mouth like a lollipop* Oh shit.  
  
Zidane: Hehehe.  
  
Eiko: You poop Zidane! Save me!  
  
Zidane: ...Hehehe.  
  
Merril25: I'm gonna kill you when this is over!! *runs*  
  
Zidane: I look forward to it.  
  
Garnet: Zidane! * whacks him in the head with a rod*  
  
Zidane: Ow! What was that for?!  
  
Garnet: You are so mean! Help the two poor gurls!  
  
Merril25: *still running* I am NOT a poor little girl!! I'm killing you too Garnet!  
  
Garnet: Why? I'm nice.  
  
Merril25: *considers* Well, I guess. So help me!!  
  
Steiner: I wonder where Beatrix is.  
  
Eiko: Screw your lady! Help me! Quina's breath stinks like hell!!  
  
Quina: I eats! Children! I eats! yummy food!!  
  
Merril25: Damn! I forgot those gummies I usually carry. * search pockets* I can't seem to find it. * plucks out one, single, solitude, pink gummy* Here it is!  
  
* All activity ceased, stares at gummy*  
  
Freya: ...How long waz it in your pocket?  
  
Merril25: Does it matter? * throws gummy at Quina, who picks it up and eats it*  
  
Quina: Hhhmmm..Tasty..  
  
Merril25: Finally.  
  
Eiko: Finally. NOW LET ME GO !!!  
  
Quina: * starts licking Eiko again and chases the author* I eats children!!! Yummy children!!  
  
Merril25: *wails* NNNooooooooo!!  
  
Vivi: That was very long.  
  
Garnet: I agree, but not the record.  
  
Amarant: Too bad.  
  
Freya: someone has to end the story.  
  
Zidane: True. I'll do it!  
  
Steiner: Why you? you insignificant thief!  
  
Zidane: Hey! Sir Rust-alot!! I happen to be POPULAR! People LUV me! So hell to you, I'm ending the story!  
  
Merril25: MY story! I end it! Thanx for reading this crazy story, I might write sequels if you peeps give nice reviews! That's a BIG hint! I'm not planning chapters, but if people like my story, I'll write some more. Lol gotta run! And I mean RUN!! * bolts*  
  
Quina: I eats! Come back! Children!  
  
Eiko: *weep* Someone help me. 


End file.
